The Battle Of One
by awarinside
Summary: La nuit n'appartenait plus aux humains. Tout le monde le savait. La nuit et ses trafiques, sa violence... Mais aussi ses côtés charnels pour le moins inattendu.


Hey le monde ! Je suis toute fraîche de la Japan Expo et j'avais ce texte dans mes fichiers depuis quelques semaines donc puisque j'ai le temps je vous post ça :)

Pour ce texte, j'ai essayé tant bien que mal d'instaurer une atmosphère sale et insouciante avec mon écriture et j'espère que ça ressortira comme je le voulais et j'espère aussi que vous aimerez ce texte. C'est un AU Démons/Anges, j'ai vraiment peut d'avoir tourner les persos trop vers l'OOC... Si c'est le cas, je m'excuse.

Pour les adeptes de musique, je recommanderais _Slip To The Void_ et _Blackbird_ d'Alter Bridge.

 **Disclaimer** **: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.**

 **Remerciements** **: Vous tous pour votre soutient et vos remarques qui me donnent envie de continuer à écrire et de progresser. Vous êtes tous absolument adorables ! Et merci à toi pour corriger et essayer tant bien que mal de comprendre les premiers jets de mes histoires (qui peuvent être encore plus confus que le produit final, je te l'accorde.)**

 **Tags : demon!dean; angel!cas; bottom!cas; rough!sex; wall!sex; light dom/sub; mentions of drugs use; dirty talk; trafic; hopeful ending**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **The Battle Of One**_

 **.**

 **.**

C'était déjà la nuit. Sombre et inquiétante. Macabre et dangereuse. Les humains le savaient, la nuit ne leur appartenait plus. Peu de téméraires s'aventuraient encore dans les rues.

La nuit appartenait aux espèces supérieures. Les anges et les démons. Chacun se détestait librement sans jamais en faire un scandale. Si chacun restait dans son clan, personne n'avait d'ennuis.

C'était la règle. C'était le principe.

Cependant, les démons restant des êtres perfides et avides, décidèrent de monter des "groupes de mafia", dans le but de diriger la ville. Ils réussirent pendant un temps. Mais les anges brisèrent leurs espoirs en inventant les Élites.

Ces élites étaient composées d'anges guerriers, reconnus pour leur facultés intellectuelles et leurs aptitudes physique.

Toute cette histoire était vieille comme le monde. Tout le monde savait ces choses. Depuis maintenant bien des siècles, cette situation perdurait. Et personne ne connaissait mieux cette histoire que Dean Winchester.

Il souriait alors qu'il apercevait le building de sa nouvelle transaction. Son costume noir impeccable, aussi noir que la nuit, égalait parfaitement ses yeux. Ici, ses prunelles vertes n'étaient qu'un vague souvenir, il gardait ses yeux noirs et un sourire en coin en permanence. C'était ce que l'on attendait de lui et c'était ce qui lui plaisait.

Il aimait passer à côté de petit jeunot, nourrisson dans le milieu, et les entendre respirer plus fort, le craindre ou encore l'admirer. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il était un renommé baron, un dévergondé qui vivait sa vie en vendant toutes sortes de choses illicites, il vivait pour ce comportement espiègle et ces soirées perverties.

Alors qu'il rentrait dans la bâtisse, il pouvait déjà sentir l'odeur du lieu l'étouffer, contracter ses poumons qui ne marchaient plus de la meilleure manière qui soit. Il se sentait étrangement euphorique et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer pourquoi.

Mais cela lui plaisait, tout ici lui plaisait.

Tout; en passant par le bar où il savait les alcools chers délicieux, la perversion des jeunes hommes et femmes qui se dandinaient sur des bars de pole dance, la musique lourde et criarde d'un quelconque groupe de rock ou encore les effluves de drogues, de sexe et de vieux bois dont le bar et les quelques tables présentes étaient fait.

Il était en avance comparé à son client, c'était une règle qu'il s'était instauré. Ne jamais arriver après son client, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pourrait tramé de vicieux.

Dean s'avança ainsi - heureux et prêt à passer une bonne soirée - vers le bar où il salua son ami de longue date Benny. Ce dernier le reconnut immédiatement changeant ses yeux en noirs en lui adressant un sourire carnassier.

''Dean, vieux frère, j'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais plus ! Ça fait combien de temps ? Deux, trois semaines ?''

''Trois. J'ai du m'occuper d'une affaire urgente. Un client pensait être malin et à essayer de me devancer,'' riant sombrement ''l'idiot.''

Benny partagea son amusement. Le démon était celui qui avait monté ce bar et depuis il le dirigeait avec l'aide de sa femme, Andrea. Il était un des rares démons à ne pas chercher ni la gloire, ni le pouvoir, pour lui sa femme et son bar étaient déjà bien suffisant. Il avait connu Dean bien avant que celui-ci se fasse un nom dans le milieu mais ils n'avaient pas pour autant perdu contact.

Aujourd'hui, Dean savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Benny et en bonus pour Benny, grâce à Dean, il y avait toujours foule dans son bar. C'était l'adresse fétiche des transactions de Dean, il connaissait l'endroit par cœur et savait que la sécurité y était infaillible. S'il arrivait le moindre problème lors d'un échange, Dean ne donnait même pas dix minutes au connard pour mourir sous sa main.

Alors que Benny lui servait ses shots de whisky quotidiens, Dean se retourna pour explorer les alentours. Il y trouva les habituels démons respectés pour leurs positions de baron comme lui, les clients - venu expressément pour leur drogue ou pour payer leurs dettes - et les démons venu simplement pour tromper l'ennui avec une soirée autour des magnifiques créatures dansantes. Cependant, il y trouva aussi les choses singulières qui n'arrivaient pas toutes les nuits, comme les couples de jeunes démons assez bornés pour venir dans un endroit dirigé essentiellement par la mafia et les anges.

Oui, les anges.

Attention, par n'importe quels anges. Les emplumés ne pouvaient pas arriver ici sans que la salle soit mise au courant sur le champs, le temps que les différents groupes se dispersent. Non, ces anges là étaient des anges corrompus. Des anges qui manifestement préféraient la compagnie sournoise des démons.

Et bon dieu, qu'ils étaient alléchants. Ils étaient à eux tout seul les fantasmes les plus enfouis de bien des démons. Y comprit Dean.

Qui n'avait jamais rêvé d'être au pouvoir de ces êtres si fiers et inexpressifs comme le marbre ? De les faire gémir et se soumettre ? Pour sa défense, Dean savait qu'aucun démon ne dirait ne jamais y avoir pensé.

Ils étaient d'une beauté rarement égalée et respiraient l'orgueil et le pouvoir. Leurs ailes étaient aussi source de marché. Pour quelqu'un comme Dean, les ailes des anges n'avaient pas beaucoup de secret, il en avait déjà vu et même vendu. Des plumes, ou des ailes entières, d'une douceur inexprimable et de couleurs toujours différentes.

Depuis la réalisation de ce business, les anges; qui n'y apportaient habituellement pas d'importance, commencèrent à cacher leurs ailes aux regards de tous, excepté d'eux même. Seules les ailes d'un ange prêt à les dévoiler de son plein gré pouvait être désormais vue.

Ce que Dean trouvait triste, malgré qu'il détestait ces enfoirés de service, il devait bien admettre que leurs petites ailes de couleurs le fascinait.

Son client était apparu, manteau noir sur le dos et regard hautain comme la toute première fois que Dean l'avait vu. Crowley ne changeait jamais. Il avait fait de Dean son dealer et en tant que démon réputé dans le milieu depuis plus longtemps que Dean, le jeune démon avait saisi sa chance pour se faire connaître auprès des autres démons.

''Tu as ce qu'il faut ?''

''Tu as l'argent ?''

Crowley était habitué au comportement effronté et au sarcasme de Dean, c'est ce qu'il aimait chez le gamin. Ça et la qualité de ses produits. Crowley sortit la liasse de billet soigneusement roulée de sa poche intérieure et la tendit à Dean. Dean fit mine de compter, sachant d'avance y trouver le compte, Crowley était de ces démons qui respectaient les deals et ses accords. Satisfait, le jeune démon lui tendit une pochette contenant six grosses seringues de sang humain.

A la vue de sa drogue, la joie pouvait se lire sur le visage orgueilleux du démon. Ils se remercièrent d'un hochement de tête et Crowley disparut. Dean se retourna sur son tabouret, faisant de nouveau face à Benny au bar, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Il avala ses shots d'un mouvement naturel et sûr puis en recommanda. Il ne vit pas la tornade rousse se jeter sur lui.

''Dean ! Mais où étais-tu passé ?!''

Charlie Bradbury était de ces démons qui n'en étaient pas tout à fait. En effet, la jeune femme était dotée de parents humains et démons. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que très légèrement sa partie démoniaque, ne créant qu'un voile presque gris sur ses prunelles claires lorsqu'elle le désirait. Ce type de démon avait d'abord était appelé des abomination à l'image des nephilims chez les anges.

Après un temps, les démons décidèrent d'arrêter de les chasser, laissant libre court aux humains et démons en couple de décider par eux-mêmes. Cependant, ces démons étaient encore pour la plupart méprisés par la société.

Charlie ne faisait pas partie de cette catégorie. Pendant longtemps, elle avait cru qu'elle resterait cette immondice que la société rejetait et dont personne ne voyait un proche avenir. Ils s'étaient tous trompé. Charlie avait fait ses preuves, elle était intelligente et rusée, assez pour se faire passer pour un démon à part entière mais également assez forte et quelque peu cruelle pour peaufiner le merveilleux spécimen que Dean considérait comme une petite sœur.

Il était celui qui lui avait offert un travail alors que tous les autres barons ne voulaient pas se décider. Dean ne regrettait en rien sa décision, il avait maintenant à sa disposition la meilleure hackeuse de tous les temps.

''Tu sais ce que sont les affaires, Charlie. Toujours quelque chose à gérer. Désolé de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles, mais j'ai bientôt du travail pour toi pour me faire pardonner.'' lui adressant un clin d'œil joueur.

Elle lui répondit d'un sourire:

''J'espère que la paye sera bonne, .''

Ils trinquèrent avec Benny et se laissèrent happer par leur début de soirée. Dean en était à observer Lilith, Lucifer et Alistair échanger des verres avec une des danseuses régulières du bar, Meg, s'il se souvenait bien - la jeune femme semblait apprécier la compagnie et riait avec le groupe - lorsque l'odeur le frappa de plein fouet.

Il avait sauté de son tabouret devant les yeux ahuris de ses amis, ses propres orbes reflétant la nuit sans qu'il n'est souvenance de les avoir changé. L'odeur était forte, elle sentait la tempête, l'électricité et la force. Il suivait la trace, cherchant désespérément des yeux la raison d'une telle essence. Certains le regardaient d'une drôle de manière, se demandant pourquoi cet air fou était inscrit sur son visage. Dean ne pouvait pas l'expliquer lui-même, mais il savait que s'il ne trouvait pas d'où l'odeur venait il allait le regretter.

L'odeur devint bientôt forte, vraiment forte, _trop forte_ et Dean rouvrit ses yeux aussi vite qu'il les avaient fermé plus tôt.

Devant lui se tenait un homme dans un costume noir, une chemise blanche et une fine cravate bleue. Un homme grand - bien que plus petit que lui -, brun dont les cheveux défiait la gravité et des yeux bleus à se damner. Comment le savait-il ? Car l'homme le regardait fixement sans bouger, sans daigner cligner une seule fois des yeux, comme s'il l'étudiait.

Puis Dean sembla finalement réaliser. Un ange. Il retrouva rapidement son sourire charmeur et sa confidence. C'était sa chance, autant que cette soirée finisse en beauté.

''On s'est perdu, _angel_ ?''

L'ange tourna toute son attention sur lui, une nouvelle fois, semblant discerner quelque chose d'amusant puisqu'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

''Non.''

Sa voix était grave et sonnait comme la promesse d'une nuit de débauche.

Dean n'en revenait pas, l'ange semblait culotté et ne correspondait clairement pas aux normes des anges habituellement présents. Il ne semblait pas chercher l'excitation du moment, l'euphorie de faire quelque chose d'illégal ou qu'il lui était spécialement interdit. Non, il semblait à la fois à sa place et à la fois complètement hors cadre.

Et Dean le trouvait magnifique. Il le voulait.

''Je peux te poser une question ?''

L'ange le regarda de haut en bas, scannant les moindres recoins du costume sur mesure de Dean, paraissant ravi de ce qu'il voyait, si la façon qu'il avait de laisser vagabonder son regard un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur le corps de Dean était un quelconque indice. Et alors qu'il se replongeait dans les yeux noirs de son vis-à-vis, Dean sut que le jeu avait commencé.

Celui du chat et de la souris. Celui de la séduction.

''Je t'en prie.'' lui répondit-il tout de même.

''Qu'est-ce qu'un ange comme toi vient faire ici ? Tu cherches quelque chose en particulier ?''

L'ange s'avança vers lui, rentrant allègrement dans son espace personnel.

''Peut-être...'' commença-t-il, tout en continuant de s'approcher, _toujours plus près_ ''et je crois que je l'ai trouvé.''

Il sentit une main se frayer un chemin sur sa nuque et des doigts fins lui tirer les cheveux, puis ses lèvres furent ravies par celles de l'ange. Le baiser était loin d'être chaste, il n'était que dominance et passion. Dean répondit vite, cherchant lui aussi à prendre le contrôle. Le brun l'excitait vraiment, il avait bien fait de suivre cette trace.

Ils se relâchèrent; les lèvres rouges et leurs regards respectivement obscur et lumière se sondant pour connaître la suite. Dean prit les devants.

''Suis moi, _angel_.''

Et pour son plus grand plaisir, la créature ne discuta pas. Dean posa une main possessive sur sa hanche et le conduisit vers un escalier au fond de la pièce, légèrement caché. Il y avait un étage, exclusivement réservé à la meilleure clientèle, évidemment Dean en faisait partie et pour une fois, il en était vraiment heureux car l'étage contenait des chambres, et c'était tout ce dont Dean avait besoin là, maintenant, _sur le champ_!

Il passa devant l'agent de sécurité qu'il connaissait bien, il lui fit un mouvement de tête et Victor sembla le comprendre. Il lui tendit une clef, attarda son regard sur l'ange et lui lança un sourire vicelard. '' _Amuses toi bien''_ en était clairement la traduction.

Dean courait presque dans les escaliers, traînant l'ange à sa suite qui ne bronchait pas. C'est d'ailleurs le petit brun qui, une fois la fameuse porte passée, se rua sur les lèvres du démon, quémandant son attention.

Comme si Dean allait lui refuser quoi que ce soit.

Il le plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, investissant sa bouche et jouant avec ses dents sur la peau des lèvres de son ange.

Il se retira une nouvelle fois, cherchant l'air dont il n'avait aucune utilité. Son regard avait tourné au vert durant le baiser et l'ange semblait le regarder avec surprise, s'accrochant à ses prunelles claires comme un homme mourant.

''Dean.'' dit soudainement le démon.

Les yeux bleus foncés clignèrent et dévièrent sur sa bouche. Dean reprit.

''Le nom c'est Dean si tu veux savoir quoi crier.''

L'ange se rapprocha de son oreille, mordant son lobe avant de soupirer.

''Essaye donc, _big boy_..." pressant sa main contre son érection prisonnière. Dean se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur, l'envie le rongeait. Il se pressa contre sa bouche, embrassant chaque parcelle du visage offert.

"Je te veux."

Le démon jurerait que les yeux de l'ange étaient devenus encore plus sombre. Pour seule réponse, l'ange gémit faiblement. Dean n'attendit pas plus et souleva le brun du sol, maintenant ses jambes contre ses propres hanches. L'ange avait eu l'air surpris, mais c'était vite raccroché au démon, passant ses bras autour du cou de Dean et resserrant sa prise sur ses hanches.

Ils repartirent s'embrasser, le désir autour d'eux à son paroxysme. Pendant le baiser, Dean sentit soudainement son corps devenir plus léger et plus sauvage. Il comprit pourquoi lorsqu'il réalisa que ses vêtements lui avaient été enlevé et que ceux de l'ange n'étaient plus en vu non plus. Le démon sourit malicieusement.

"Pratique."

Il sentait l'ange gesticuler dans ses bras, cherchant une friction et quand il réussit, les deux hommes gémirent de concert à travers leurs dents serrées. Aucun des deux prêts à céder à l'autre.

''Tu me veux en toi à ce point, _angel_?"

Regard bleu glacial.

''C'est Castiel. Et si tu ne te dépêche pas, je risque de me lasser, _Dean_.''

Le démon se sentit rire, rien qu'un peu.

''Je t'aime bien toi...''

Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent alors que Dean y paradait toute sa puissance et sa dominance, Castiel le laissa faire, le laissa prendre ce qu'il voulait pour une raison qui échappait encore au baron. Il gémissait toujours doucement contre lui, donnant des petits coups de reins et se mordant la lèvre inférieure des que Dean le lâchait. Castiel sentit les doigts de Dean jouer sur ses lèvres, caresse muette.

''Aller, Cas… Fais ça bien, tu sais à quoi ils serviront.'' avec un sourire énigmatique.

L'ange ne se fit pas prier, les léchant suggestivement, n'ayant clairement aucun autre but que de rendre fou d'excitation le démon. Cas se considérait gagnant à en juger par le regard de Dean sur lui. Castiel y voyait exactement ce qu'il voulait y voir: le désir, la convoitise, le besoin… Et il ne saurait pas étonné si son regard traduisait la même chose.

Les yeux de Dean étaient noirs lorsqu'il retira avec force ses membres de la bouche de l'ange, il repartit clamer ces lèvres trop tentatrices pour le bien de l'ange, comme si elles lui appartenaient. D'une certaine manière l'ange, dans ses mouvements, ne faisait rien pour convaincre Dean du contraire.

Dean sentait l'excitation prendre le contrôle de leurs corps, renversant la balance et s'imposant comme un paradis depuis trop longtemps cherché. Il prépara son ange avec une frénésie qu'il n'avait plus ressenti d'aussi loin que ses souvenirs l'autorisaient à aller. Il se sentait maître et esclave à la fois, et cela le grisait. Cas n'était pas plus fier, gémissant plus lourdement face à l'expertise du démon, appréciant chaque geste, chaque pression et chaque baiser dans son cou. Dean retira soudainement ses doigts, crevant d'avidité face au spectacle qu'offrait Castiel, se baisant sur sa main. Il souriait déjà.

''Maintenant, Cas, tu vas crier."

Et il le prit là, contre le mur, comme un animal. Il rentra en Cas d'un mouvement violent et dur, d'une façon qu'un humain aurait crié de douleur. Mais Cas n'était pas humain, et le cri qu'il poussa n'était que pur plaisir et musique aux oreilles de Dean. Castiel avait les joues et les lèvres rouges, s'aggripant aux épaules de Dean avec force. Il sentait le membre du démon le pénétrer et le baiser comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'aimait pas les mouvements brusques de son démon.

Dean le pilonnait contre le mur, ses mains serrant l'ange si fort qu'il resterait des marques sur ses cuisses avant qu'elles ne guérissent. Le démon se sentait comblé à ce propos. Il voulait le marquer, même si ce n'était que l'histoire d'une minute ou deux, il voulait rappeler à Cas à qui il avait appartenu ici, dans la chambre à peine raffiné d'un bar, contre un putain de mur. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que dans ses réflexions, il avait ralenti la cadence, ce qui visiblement ne semblait pas plaire au brun qui le fusillait de ses yeux trop bleus.

''Dean, j'en veux plus… Donne m'en plus.''

''Quel petit ange corrompu.'' en enfonçant rudement son sexe en Cas.

Il évaluait les possibilités que lui offrait la chambre, bien qu'il appréciait grandement de baiser l'ange contre le mur, il pouvait aussi deviner que l'angle n'était pas le meilleur. Et il voulait baiser cet ange jusqu'à lui en faire oublier son propre nom. Il se retira alors de Cas, qui fut à la fois choqué mais aussi trahit, ce que trouva le démon quelque peu adorable.

Il lui saisit le bras et le poussa sur le lit, aucune tendresse dans ses gestes. Ils n'étaient pas là pour cela et l'ange n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Il le manipula pour qu'il se retrouve sur le ventre, tête enfouie dans les draps et le bassin relevé. Dean déposa une myriade de baisers du cou jusque dans le dos de Cas, appréciant la saveur de sa peau. Cas gémissait toujours, donnant des coups de reins par réflexe, essayant en vain de trouver cette friction tant désirée. Dean comprenant son manège, décida une nouvelle fois de tester sa chance et de soumettre le magnifique ange sous lui.

''C'est ça que tu veux, hein _babe_?'' passant son sexe contre l'entrée de l'ange sans tenter de le prendre.

''Oui - Dean !''

''Alors supplie.''

Le rire de l'ange le surprit, c'était la dernière chose qu'il pensait pouvoir entendre. Pourtant, Castiel était bien en train de rire et Dean se sentait étrangement bien.

"Tu aimerais bien, hein ?" se retournant légèrement, croisant le regard de feu de son nouvel amant. "Mais ce serait te faire gagner trop rapidement."

"Dans ce cas, je n'ai qu'à être patient." en s'enfonçant dans le corps chaud de Cas. La respiration du brun avait changé, cette position était définitivement meilleure. Castiel miaulait de plaisir dans le matelas et ses mains agrippaient les draps si fort qu'il aurait pu les déchirer. Dean se laissait aller, claquant son bassin férocement contre l'ange, le prenant salement et profondément. Dean se sentit sourire en pensant que pour un ange du seigneur, Castiel avait une vraie langue de pute. Il lui sortait des insanités comme peu de personne pouvait en sortir, et ça avait le don de le chauffer à blanc.

Le sexe de Cas était douloureux, mais il ne voulait pas supplier. Pas maintenant. À la place il lança.

"C'est tout - _ah -_ ce que tu as ?

"Dit-il en gémissant..." se moqua Dean, mordant gentiment l'ange dans le cou, rentrant son sexe jusqu'à la garde dans son amant.

Castiel se redressa sur ses coudes et face à la provocation ne se fit pas prier pour bouger son bassin langoureusement et se resserrer sur le sexe du démon, qui perdit un peu de sa superbe au mouvement.

"Prends moi plus fort, démon."

Il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, se raccrochant au draps - définitivement bien déchirés - une nouvelle fois. Dean le prenait comme une bête, il avait provoqué le démon, il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé. Il courbait son dos tellement fort à chaque coup de butoir sur sa prostate que s'il avait été humain, il en aurait souffert.

"C'est comme ça - _hum putain -_ que tu veux qu'on te baise, hein, ma jolie petite pute."

"Dean... - _ah comme ça -_ Dean !"

"Voilà ! Crie mon nom pour que tout le monde entende comment je te prend !"

Dean allait et venait toujours en lui, ayant trouvé l'angle parfait pour faire se décomposer Cas de la plus belle manière qui soit. L'ange, en plus de ses mains, mordait le draps, pour s'empêcher d'hurler de plaisir. En vain.

"Dean ! Je vais -"

"Montre les moi."

Cas trop perdu dans son plaisir ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que le démon lui voulait. C'est seulement lorsque Dean passa doucement ses mains sur son dos qu'il percuta. Il avait peur, mais il été aussi trop excité pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Puis, étrangement, il lui faisait confiance.

Des plumes noires se mirent à flotter dans la chambre. Tout autour d'eux, les immenses ailes corbeaux de Cas avaient pris place. Castiel se sentait détendu, manifester ses ailes était toujours source de bien être, les maintenir cachées pesait sur sa grâce et il préférait largement les laisser à l'air libre. Il sentit la main du démon; curieusement délicate, dans son plumage, traçant les nombreux os d'une main fascinée, lui envoyant des frissons sur sa peau trop chaude.

"Elles sont magnifiques" ne pût s'empêcher de constater le démon.

Il passa plus fortement sa main sur les plumes, interrogeant du regard son ange. Il aimait la brutalité de la chose, le désir qui rend fou mais il ne pourrait jamais blesser quelqu'un dans ce genre de situation, il avait beau être un démon il ne se rabaisserait pas à ce genre de pratique, le sexe était fait pour être partagé dans le plaisir. Castiel hocha la tête, réponse et consentement muet.

Le démon agrippa alors quelques plumes de l'aile droite en même temps qu'il reprit ses va-et-vient, replongeant son amant dans une transe délicieuse. Sentir Dean en lui et ses mains dans ses ailes était assez pour le précipiter au bord du précipice. Il le sentait, il n'allait plus durer bien longtemps. Dean n'était pas loin non plus, la chaleur de Cas le happait et le petit enfoiré se resserrait chaque fois plus étroitement autour de lui et les sons qu'il émettait étaient juste parfaits.

Il était tout simplement beau. Et c'était chose rare dans le monde de Dean.

Dean caressa de ses ongles l'aile dans toute sa longueur en frappant une dernière fois la prostate de Cas et l'ange vint dans un gémissement qui brisa les lumières à proximités. Dean le suivit après quelques coups de reins supplémentaires, grognant son plaisir entre les omoplates de Cas.

L'ange reprenait une respiration qu'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réellement besoin tout en desserrant petit à petit sa prise sur les draps. Le démon s'était effondrer sur lui, le maintenant contre le matelas et contre sa propre semence. Puis le démon bougea, sortant doucement de l'ange et le retourna dans cette même douceur qu'il était pourtant sûr de n'avoir jamais eu. Il chercha les lèvres de Cas, chercha un peu d'oxygène contre cette bouche angélique. Castiel passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et répondit paresseusement au baiser, léchant les lèvres du démon ça et là.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, avant de décider d'un commun accord de se rhabiller. Encore une fois l'ange, d'un claquement de doigts, les avaient revêtu de leurs costumes.

Alors qu'il allait s'avancer vers Castiel pour ravir sa bouche une dernière fois, son téléphone sonna. Il grogna, agacé, mais répondit tout de même.

"Quoi ?"

 _"Hé c'est Charlie, je t'avais parlé du fait que les anges te surveillaient depuis un moment ?"_

"Oui, tu m'en avais parlé. Ça peut pas attendre Charlie ?"

 _"Ils ont envoyé un type Dean ! Où es tu ?"_

"Tu ne penses pas que je peux me charger d'un seul mec Charlie, vraiment ?"

Cas le regardait suspicieusement, jouant pour une raison inconnu avec sa cravate à l'envers, tentant de la remettre droite.

" _C'est un élite, Dean. Je t'envoie une photo, s'il te plaît fais gaffe."_

Elle raccrocha. Dean se retint de rouler des yeux. Élite ou pas, Dean pouvait très bien se protéger. Il ouvrit le mail de Charlie, sans grande conviction.

D'abord se fut la surprise, puis la colère, puis l'appréhension.

Sur la photo, un homme aux cheveux bruns, bouclés et mal coiffés et des yeux bleus bleus _bleus._

Cas avait dû voir son visage changer de couleur car il sourit, d'un demi sourire bien trop léger pour cette situation.

"J'imagine que tu as compris."

"Tu es avec eux ?" demanda le démon, toujours un peu sonné et cherchant rapidement comment se sortir de cette affaire.

"Pas toujours." en se rapprochant.

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Que tu ne vas pas mourir ce soir, Dean Winchester." avant de l'embrasser, mordant la lèvre inférieure du démon.

Avant que le démon ne puisse réagir, Cas se retrouvait déjà près de la fenêtre ouverte grâce à un coup d'ailes. Lui souriant il lui dit.

"Je te donne une journée d'avance, Dean."

Alors que Dean pensait que Cas allait disparaître, il se retourna une dernière fois.

"La prochaine fois, tu crieras mon nom."

Dean s'élança vers la fenêtre lorsque Cas s'y laissa tomber mais quelque chose explosa à sa gauche, le paralysant et l'envoyant valser à l'autre bout de la chambre.

Une bombe. L'enfoiré avait placé une putain de bombe assourdissante. Sa tête lui faisait mal, putain.

La sécurité débarqua avec Charlie et Benny, ouvrant la porte sur une chambre ruinée et un Dean souriant comme un malade.

Il espérait juste que Cas ne prendrait pas tout son temps pour essayer de le tuer de nouveau. Mais pour l'instant il devait toujours rembourser Benny pour l'état pitoyable de la chambre.

Il ramassa une plume sur le sol et murmura contre celle-ci.

"À la prochaine fois, _angel."_


End file.
